


2020 Happy Birthday Commander Shepard - Memories

by Jaeger Gipsy Danger (Carleen)



Series: Happy Birthday Commander Shepard [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Happy Birthday Commander Shepard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Jaeger%20Gipsy%20Danger
Summary: Well, HOLY SHIT! I completely forgot about Shepard's birthday story. This has been my thing for almost ten years!  Perhaps, given world events, I might be forgiven. Besides, most of the birthday stories aren't read anyway (sad face). Stay safe and well, dear readers and Happy Belated Birthday, Commander. (April 11, 2154)
Relationships: Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Normandy Crew & Shepard
Series: Happy Birthday Commander Shepard [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	2020 Happy Birthday Commander Shepard - Memories

* * *

"This war's brought us pain, suffering, and loss. But it's also brought us together, as soldiers, allies… friends. This bond that ties us together is something that the Reapers will never understand. It's more powerful than any weapon, stronger than any ship. It can't be taken or destroyed. The next few hours will decide the fate of everyone in the galaxy. Every mother. Every son. Every unborn child. They're trusting you. Depending on you to win them their future. A future free from the threat of the Reapers! But take heart! Look around you! You're not in this fight alone. We face our enemy together, and together, we will defeat them!" ―Commander John Shepard, rallying his squad

* * *

Primarch Vakarian, a one-time crew member of the famous _SSV Normandy_ , untangled himself and swung his long legs over the side of the bed. Next to him, Admiral John Shepard lay stretched out on his stomach. Garrus covered the human's hips, resisting the need to touch the contours of the long sculpted back. He always enjoyed these quiet moments with Shepard because he never forgot and would never allow himself to forget the path that brought him here. Sometimes, like this morning, it all seemed too damn much.

"That was a pretty big sigh. Everything, okay?" The sleepy question followed by human fingers over the turian's thigh.

"I'm bored."

Behind him, the human stirred, and the bed dipped as he climbed to his feet. "Good to know. Something we need to talk about?" 

_Wait. What?_ At his side in an instant, Garrus took him by the arms. "You think...? I don't mean... that?" 

"I'm getting old. I know it," Shepard said, shrugging Garrus' hands away and running his fingers over his shorn head. "You're younger than me."

"Only by _four years_ , Shepard. What is it with you humans and the whole aging thing?"

Shepard raised his hands in the air. "It's only when the love of my life rolls out of _our_ bed, claims _he's_ bored, and ignores _my_ Krogan-size hardon."

Mandibles pulled close to his face, Garrus crossed his arms over his chest to consider the naked human in front of him. Still long and lean, the scars told the story of Shepard's life and death struggles. Garrus knew them all. 

Shepard's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "You planning on telling me what's going on? Wait. I'll get dressed, and if this is about you leaving me, then I need some coffee. Then whiskey. A lot of it."

"Spirits, Shepard! Wait. Come here." Garrus caught Shepard in midflight and spun him around, into his arms. Garrus pressed his carapace against Shepard's forehead. "I _am_ bored. Bored with this damn virus and this social isolation. And..."

"For fuck's sake, Garrus. What is it?" 

Garrus exhaled, leaned back enough to cup Shepard's face in his hands. "I missed your birthday..."

* * *

"He's not really dead, as long as we remember him." Doctor McCoy, _Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan._ 1982 


End file.
